


Nightmares

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Sakura was having nightmares about the day Sasuke tried to kill her
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares

The light pitter patter of footsteps filled her senses, her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst out.

Sakura could feel herself shaking as she held a kunai. She was going to kill someone she didn’t even know. All because Sasuke told her to.

“Sasuke please, stop.” Sakura heard the cries from the red-haired woman lying on the ground, blood coming out of her mouth. She walked slowly towards the bleeding woman, each footstep seemed to be heavier by the second. Will she do it? She was hesitating, but before she even made a move, she turned her head and saw Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, launching towards her with a chidori. That’s when she realized, he was going to kill her.

She froze on the spot, unable to move despite her brain telling her to. It’s as if something was holding her down. In a split second, his chidori struck her, causing her to cough out blood. Her head was getting heavier, her vision becoming fuzzier, she could see blood dripping to her arm, to her hands.

With a thump her body fell to the ground and she looked up just to see Sasuke grin with satisfaction and let out a cruel laughter. Sakura’s eyes drifted away as life was being drained out of her body.

“You’re too weak! You’re useless! You’re-”

Sakura’s mind jolted her from her slumber, pulling her out of the nightmare. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she unknowingly gasped for air. Her hand instinctively went to her chest, still intact.

 _It was only a nightmare.._ she thought to herself.

She prompted herself up, leaning against the headboard. Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. She glanced to her side to see Sasuke still sleeping peacefully.

_I’m glad I didn’t wake Sasuke-kun up…_

She tried to control her breathing. Inhaling deep puffs of air as she wiped her tears away and resumed her sleeping position, shifting to her side, facing away from Sasuke. This was the third time she had the same nightmare in a week. Kami, who knew what the universe was trying to tell her. She was forcing herself to go back to sleep, to shake those images away when she felt a hand stroking down her hair.

“Sakura. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, just go back to sleep.” Sasuke knew she had been having nightmares recently. But she never really told him what they were about, although he could already guess what they were about.  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning was normal like any other day. They ate breakfast together and she would talk about just anything. But he knew, something was bothering her. Somehow, he had gotten better at reading her, the way her brows furrow, the way her shoulders tense up, the way her hand shook whilst holding a spoon, the way her voice sounded as if it’s going to crack. He couldn’t bear to watch her like this.

“I’m going to pick up some flowers for Ino.” she got up and headed towards the garden where she had planted various kinds of flora.

“Sakura.” He got up and grabbed her wrist.

“I know you have been having nightmares recently.”

“What are you talking about?” Sakura tried to laugh it off, although it came out more forced than anything. Her head was constantly playing the scenes of her nightmare or her past? At that point it was getting harder to discern whether she had seen her imagination or her memories. She tried to sound playful and denied the fact that his statement was true. She could see Sasuke’s expression grew serious as if he was looking for an answer from her.

But instead of getting upset at her secretive behavior, he pulled her close and hugged her tight. Stroking her hair and whispering to her ear.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you.” her eyes widened in shock as if he instantly knew what was going on in her mind. She couldn’t help herself to hold back a tear. Soon enough, tears where streaming down her face. Sasuke held her even tighter as she buried her face in the nook of his neck, letting all her emotions flow. “Whatever happens, I will always protect you. Never ever forget that!”

His calm reassuring voice soon calmed Sakura down. Her mind was no longer thinking of those horrifying nightmares and for once, she felt safe, in his arms.


End file.
